fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Fujii
|-|Zarathustra = |-|Zarathustra and his Twilight Goddess = Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 1-A Name: Ren Fujii, Zarathustra, Lotus Reykhard Eternal Moment, Tenma Yato Origin: Dies Irae, Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 17 (although time will be irrelevant to its existence) Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden, the Ahnenerbe, Hado deity Tenma Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Manipulation of Souls (destruction, absorption), the Manipulation of Reality, Superhuman Senses, Regeneration (type 7), Immortality (type 5), Intangibility (type 3, type 4 elements, optional), the Spiritual Damage, Barriers, Resistance (magic, mental, material, spiritual, spatial, temporal, conceptual and all the others too), Manipulation of side elements (electricity), Ignoring the Strength , Time Manipulation (slowing down, speeding up, locally and for himself, taymstop), Conceptual Damage, Uncausality (type 1), Berserk mode | Manipulation Shadows, Manipulating Elements (fire), the Manipulation of Non-existence, Dimensional Attack, Teleportation, Space Travel, Conceptual creature, Uncausality (type 2), Immortality (elements of type 7), resistance (full immunity to all types of impacts, if the concept of what causes them, weaker than his), Resurrection, Limited Omnipresence, Extrasensory Perception (Cosmic Awareness), Intangibility (type 5), a Call, a huge amount of (type 10), Ekstrarazmernoe Existence, Transdualnost Attack Potency: Country level, focuses on destruction of the target , it ignores strength (both are hitting a spiritual and conceptual damage beheading); strong enough to kill the creatures with one blow can easily withstand nuclear attacks and having resistance to A majority (or all) types of impacts, including conceptual and spatial-temporal | His power is close to the level of Reinhardt | Hyperverse level+, is Mercurius Speed: Hypersonic+ to FTL | Irrelevant, everything related to movement or change is indifferent Durability: City Level | Country Level or higher | Hyperverse Level+, is Mercury, can be defeated only a concept, the power of which exceeds it Range: About 100 meters | All you have to look | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: Holy Relic Marguerite - Bois de Justice, Holy Relic Thrud Walküre, Holy Relic Die Blutgräfin, Holy Relic Hihiirokane, technically, any relics, relics except Reinhard Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - organizations formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. 13 military capabilities comparable with the industrialized countries. Astrology of each member of the Order - Rune giving spiritual and divine protection formed black round table, which uses the expression Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes Major Arcana vested members of the Order. Each member of the Order - the individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each soul is absorbed in proportion to increases in all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows the ability to resist or ignore them (if the gap is too large in quantity). **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics surrounded spiritual armor that protects them from passively any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel the soul at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing holy relic of the apostle, they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if the body does not remain anything. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only kill him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. *Assiah - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Wren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *Yetzirah - the second level of the formula, allowing to create a holy relic. Formation also makes the Apostle in the super-human with at least supersonic speed. Relic Rena - it Guillotine Executions (Marguerite - Bois de Justice). **Marguerite Bois de Justice - Yetzirah Rena Marie soul type merger, Guillotine execution. Material form of aversion to Marie curse guillotine. This is a special, unique relic. Strength Marguerite Bois de Justice is to deny immortality and death, it imposes a law denying such concepts. "The head should be separated from the neck", the type of material does not matter. This should be performed without fail, even if the enemy has the ability to refuse to allow such a concept. Similarly, the destruction of Bois de Justice will not lead to the death of the Apostle, as a fusion of two souls. The strength of this relic can be directly pumped Mercury , if he so chooses. *Briah - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Hado creates the type of laws that build a world around the user Gudo type - within the body. Bria requires a fanatical faith in something. Bria creates its own conceptual effect, and uses existing in the universe, it will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when Bria creates the effect of the poison, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , Bria with a stop time to stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. |-|Eine Faust Ouvertüre = |-|Eine Faust Scherzo = |-|Eine Faust Finale = Eine Faust Ouvertüre - Bria Gudo type. Desire Wren - "I want to enjoy this moment forever." This creates a phenomenon of acceleration Bria personal time Rena, increasing the capacity of each passing second. *Acausal - Since Bria creates an alternative world, which is supported by him, Rehn is independent of the universal concept of time, with his own, which works for him personally and by his rules. Rena is impossible to erase from reality through the removal of time and history, too, it can not be killed this way even An attempt to erase his own time, as the moment of impact he can reset his own world and time, for a moment, leading him to "not exist." *Conceptual damage - Because of the curse of the guillotine, hitting Rena, a conceptual decapitation. *Acceleration - The main opportunity Overtures, unlimited acceleration itself. Ren can accelerate so that with respect to it, the environment is static. The normal rate of acceleration for Rena, an exchange of punches 50 and 50 parrying an opponent for 0.0001 seconds. However, the acceleration is not constant and can change the emotional state. Marie also able to use Overture, if Ren unconscious and can accelerate at least three thousand times. Chant Die Sonne toent nach alter Weise In Brudersphaeren Wettegesang. Und ihre vorgeschriebne Reise Vollendet sie mit Donnergang. Und schnell und begreiflich schnell In ewig schnellm Sphaerenlauf. Da flammt ein blitzendes Verheeren Dem Pfade vor des Donnerschlags; Da keiner dich ergruenden mag, Und alle deinen hohen Werke Sind herrlich wie am ersten Tag. Briah-- Eine Faust Ouvertüre Eine Faust Scherzo - Bria Hado type supported by the relics of Beatrice. Desire - "I do not want to live the dead." Scherzo creates the concept of the destruction of the living dead. It Bria strong enough to adversely affect the Valhalla Reinhard. And also it allows you to manipulate electricity and moving at high speed. It does not chant. Eine Faust Finale - Final Bria Rena. Type of Hado. The reaction caused with a light hand of Mercury . A world that generates Rehn Eine Faust Finale, density does not concede Gladsheimr Reinhard and crosses over many millions. Behind him, like wings, appear the guillotine, and the Ren goes into berserk. *Acceleration - Ren also can be accelerated, as in Eine Faust Ouvertüre. *Slowing - Since it Bria Ouvertüre, but converted to a type of Hado, except that Rennes accelerates own time, it starts to slow down everything else in the proportional amount of the acceleration, which is why the difference in the rate of growth begins exponentially. For example, if Wren gave himself x100 strides acceleration, the difference between him and his enemy will have 10,000 swings. *Stop - stop the possibility of the surrounding area, as Ren environment imposes its own concept, uncausality will be ignored. Chant Die Sonne toent nach alter Weise In Brudersphaeren Wettegesang. Und ihre vorgeschriebne Reise Vollendet sie mit Donnergang. Und schnell und begreiflich schnell In ewig schnellm Sphaerenlauf. Da flammt ein blitzendes Verheeren Dem Pfade vor des Donnerschlags; Da keiner dich ergruenden mag, Und alle deinen hohen Werke Sind herrlich wie am ersten Tag. Briah-- Eine Faust Finale Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atzilut have Taykёku. Atzilut is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atzilut is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taykёku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taykёku, transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taykёku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taykёku is the root cause of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atzilut. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atzilut is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hado / Gudo god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagra - Projection Atzilut. Something like Standa. Olitsitvoryaet the nature of God, but inside is a different universe. **Naga - projection Atziluth Rena. At this stage, it is still poorly defined. *Hado Deity - the state of the Royal Road, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world Hado flood the whole thing. Because of this, to the fifth heaven two Hado deity could not co-exist, they just do not have enough space. Relic - Ren, as a relic, created by Mercury to manage other relics. In Atzilut he can call upon any familiar relics and use it at their own level of force. The only exception - Longinuslanze Testament. In particular, he used: *Thrud Walküre - Lightning Sword of God. *Die Blutgräfin - Elizabeth Bathory blog. *Hihiirokane - edged sword family Sakurai. Legion Reincarnation - the ability to transform absorbed souls, turning them into pseudo-gods. Ren can increase the scale of its forces souls to their level, ie the scale of the forces becomes equal to the force Rena. The only thing that distinguishes them - taykёku level, it is much lower than in the Legionaries. Ren also free to use all of their ability, as if it were. Unlike Reinhard, Ren can not take in the legion who pleases, he may take only those souls that he was not indifferent. Legion Rena: *Yusa Shiro - George, the power is increased to the level of Rena. **Malignant Tumor Apoptosis - Ren can use the power of Shiro, which destroys any form of superpower as if it destroyed apoptosis. Survive impossible, it is impossible to defend. The only way to be saved, to be stronger than Ren, or at his level, but then the ability will still partially (as Ren capacity as God had not yet formed) will work. *Deus Ex Machina - Nigredo, the power is increased to the level of Rena. **Midgardr Völsunga Saga - Ren can use force Mahaelya erase history on your strength level. Ie standarnye weakness of this ability does not apply here. Res novae - Also sprach Zarathustra - Atzilut Rena. The law of the Eternal Moment. It arose from a desire to Rena "I want to enjoy this moment forever," "Let this moment last forever," and "I want to protect all the people I love." The potential of this Atziluth far superior Acta Est Fabula. "Toki yo tomare kimi wa dare yori mo utsukushī kara!" *Mandala - Scope of God's government, his world, his body. Mandala become absolute law, which is a priority over the laws of physics, logic, rules the universe of universes, all the worlds, imposing their own rules, and how to "repainting common canvas." Create any, even the impossible from any point of view of the event and it will work according to the rules Hado God. **Mugen Dai Guren jigoku - World Rena, here there is no concept of time in any way, but the one who determines the time ignore it. He controls what is not, where it is not. Everything is in a state of absolute stop, no one dies, nothing will be lost. It is impossible to create some change, whether it be something simple, or the manipulation of reality, you can not begin to think differently dazha unnecessarily Res novae prohibits any changes. Wretched Hell, which destroys any fertility. He is able to passively stop even Throne. *Time Armor - armor, which negates any changes, in other words, any change of any type and form, will not apply to Ren because he forbade any changes. The only way around this is to have taykёku at Rena, or higher. Chant Es schaeumt das Meer in breiten Fluessen Am tiefen Grund der Felsen auf, Und Fels und Meer wird fortgerissen In ewig schnellem Sphaerenlauf. Herr, verehren Das sanfte Wandeln deines Tags. Auf freiem Grund mit freiem Volke stehn. Zum Augenblicke duerft ich sagen Verweile doch du bist so schon―― Das Ewig-Weibliche Zieht uns hinan. Atziluth―― Res novae――Also sprach Zarathustra Key: Apostle | Hadou God | Atziluth / Dai Hachi Ten Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Kami Sama Series